Tyrant among Devils
by Dec14 thief
Summary: Lost his status as Tyrant because of promise, he walks the mortal world living a new life, a New Life where he lived a normal life. Though it had its difficulties, he was content, until one day, when his supposedly fallen angel girlfriend tried to kill him….


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing not even the ideas I came up with because they are probably owned by some other guys.

**AN: **Yoh O-U here, sorry for the lack of any updates. I'm Still planning on continuing the omega story but also have two other high school dxd fics planned up… this is one of them… the other involves Naruto as well... Also I wrote this with the idea in mind where in Issei isn't as godly emo badass but still pervert and kind friendly character.

**Tags:** AU, Harem, Violence, Ecchi, Gore, Strong Issei, Possible Character Deaths

**Pairings: **Issei x Harem

**Unbeta'd**

Chapter1: Tyrant first date

Hundreds of years ago, there were the Three Factions. Unlike other supernatural groups which were apparently more or less independent with each other. These three were all connected through one religion, and together the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

The Three Factions of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels warred against one another under the leaderships of the Biblical God, the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori, led by Azazel, in a conflict which came to be known as the **Great War. **After the deaths of the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans, the Great War finally ended, but it left the Three Factions in a state of conflict.

However, the true cause the war ended because of the enraged Tyrant the god of all darkness that lost his love in the midst of war and forcedly ended all the leader faction lives in order to stop this meaningless war.

After that the certain Tyrant suddenly vanished from the world without anyone what he was doing right now…

-xXx-

Their savings had run out.

And the reason for it had been quite simple. They had spent all their money.

First of all, they had spent it on a refrigerator that they desired. With summer coming up just ahead, it was a necessary procurement in order to keep their food preserved.

Next was a bicycle. It was the cheapest city bicycle that lacked even gears, but it was enough for getting to work and back.

After that was a washing machine. Initially, they had thought that they could manage by going to the coin laundries, but that was surprisingly more cumbersome and time-consuming. And with summer approaching, it was a necessary domestic appliance.

Since all these things had been paid for up front, their savings had begun to dry up.

"Why don't we spend our money in a more restrained fashion, Issei-sama?" Said a woman as the brown haired teenager glanced at the silver haired woman who was washing a dish one by one in very clever method.

Those sermon-like words slammed into his ears. "Then are you saying that it'd be fine if I got a stomach-ache after eating some spoiled food? Are you saying that you'd be fine wearing the same clothes every day?" He explained with a bitter smile

"I don't mean it in that way," The silver haired woman sighed as she turned facing him with a tired expression in her face. "Even if our immediate funds are running a bit low, we have my wages working in Gremory's family house and your part time job in burger shop, but t, don't you think it would be more efficient if we pay in set instalments?"

The brown haired teenager made a bitter face again as he turned to his back, "I don't like paying in instalments."

"But even so."

"We have to pay interest if we pay in instalments! I don't want to spend money on things that we don't even need."

"However."

"One must not pay more than what they have when they are paying for something." The brown haired man said as he made a sly smile. "I don't want to be in debt. If we have no money, then we won't spend any. So I won't accept anything that's not purchased with one payment."

Well knowing that they were inside some a six-tatami-sized room that could be found anywhere. With a worn-out casual kotatsu between them, two devils sat across from each other.

The silver haired woman with big breasts one who was doing the lecturing slowly stood up, and placed her hand on the refrigerator that was the subject of the argument. "Then allow me to ask you, Issei-sama…" She said with her eyes closed and she opened the fridge and glared at him.

"How do you plan to survive on only some jelly, cucumbers and milk until your next payday?" She shouted as the brown haired man started to sweat dropped at the sight of inside their cool and best fridge.

"T-That's…" The brown haired man couldn't answer the woman since she gave him, her 'that's not enough' glare toward him with a radiant yellow aura around her body. "I-i could get some leftover food from my part-time job…"

"Are we going Super Size Me until our next payday for every meal? That really does sound like a healthy lifestyle." She said pointing at the large refuse bags lying around near the refrigerator were filled to the top with a certain famous fast food restaurant's food wrappings.

"I'm an immortal…"

"If you eat meals with high calories and high cholesterol levels from a young age, I wonder what you would be like 10 years from now. I just hope that you wouldn't suffer fatty that will certainly make you weaker."

More poignant words followed coming from her mouth as the yellow aura around her body started to become bigger. "Our sense of time is different from our past. Living 10 years as a human could feel like a short time, but it'll also feel like it's dragging on forever, and it will very hard to maintain our health... Do you have a plan to avert that?"

The door of their apartment opened as the brown haired teenager jumped up fled from the room carrying his black blazer behind him and school bag, "Shut up! I don't! I'm sorry, I don't! Is that enough! Arggh! It's not like it's entirely my fault!" At the loss word he yelled once again at the silver haired woman. "It's time for school!"

"P-Please wait, Issei-sama! I haven't finished…."

"Shut up, shut up, Grayfia! I'll listen to your lectures when I get back!" He shouted once again and ran toward their apartment garage and took his worn out bicycle, the door opened revealed the silver haired woman with while extending her hands that carried an umbrella.

"Rain! Umbrella!"

At Grayfia's word, Issei looked outside and saw the low-lying clouds, even though it had been quite sunny in the morning. The raindrops had only just started to fall. Feeling bad about having to delay Issei to go into his school that was very-very expensive, Grayfia handed him the old vinyl umbrella that had been propped up against the wall.

"Thank you, then see ya!" Issei said as he took his bicycle. "Let's go! My beloved Dragua!" He shouted as he rode out from the alleyway, holding the worn-out vinyl umbrella and ringing the bell on his new bicycle.

The woman named Grayfia sighed as she walked back into the single room with a worn-out nameplate that had 'Hyoudou' written on it in permanent marker. As she did so, he shook her head and sighed deeply. 'What incredible tyrant I believe…'

Let me explain our cast now, the brown haired boy called Issei who was wearing a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes was a former God class Devil who was once was feared with the title of Tyrant.

In spite of his legends and power, he now spends his entire 400 years as a human world, neglecting his throne over the demon, angel and fallen angel and instead working part time work serving a food for humans that once feared him.

Standing in his room was his maid and his care taker, Grayfia Lucifuge, who routines that took care the house if she wasn't in her maid duty in Gremory house. In order words they were former fearsome demons that unexpectedly sealed their own power (Except for Grayfia if she works in Gremory's household) for living normalcy in human world.

-xXx-

In his way toward, his school Kuoh Academy, Issei met up with his bad friends, Matsuda and Motohama. "My friend! What a fine morning we have today!" Said Matsuda as his baldy head shining because of the sun.

"Ah, it's always a glorious day. With us enrolled in Kouh Academy!" Motohama said as he adjusted his glasses that was also shining in briliance.

Well, Matsude like already explained was bald, but he was a former sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. The rumor said that he was very bold with his ambition to wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens.

His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

As for Motohama, he was the guy with the glasses in their group. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

They are his best friends, his comrades on his quest of the gentleman's ways. Even though they weren't as awesome as Grayfia or maybe few devils that he once thought as comrade, but a fallen devil like him of course couldn't ask more.

Since he already killed the god long time ago.

"Why are you guys talking like you're going to do an exposition of our school?" Issei asked, confused at his best friends action.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. We should remind ourselves about the paradise that's right in front of us!"

"The glorious school of beauties with the short skirt and bust defining blouses!"

Issei nodded his head already understand at the Matsuda and Motohama's educated reasoning.

Just as Motohama said, Kuoh Academy has two sets of uniforms, one for boys and one for girls, with the girls as the point of much interest. The girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents, a uniform set that defines the sexy body of all the girls enrolled in the academy.

The true reason why he choose this school, of course it's not because of not only because the female population that he thankfull the owner because of that. But the scents of devils that could hid him from the killer around him was very effictive too.

But the most important part is...

"Of course! If we ever forget even just for a second, we will cease to be our selves!" Issei said excitedly. He could even feel his luck rising up again. Encounter with a beauty!

"Damn right!"

"Glory to feminine beauty!"

All three of them then raised their hands and did victory poses. "So let me start our usual. Kouh Academy started as an all-girls school, until recently, when it suddenly opened as co-ed," Motohama continued his explanation after they settled down from the excitement.

"And thus, with our dreams and ambitions, we enrolled to this glorious school!" Matsuda followed, revealing their purpose.

"Dreams of having our own harem!"

"Oh!"

... His goal is to get all humans negative minds that was also overwhelming in order to sustain his power and the wonder power of breasts that sustain him too...

In other word he became a pervert...

"Die Perverts!"

"Go back to where you came from!"

And their newly gained hope, again, fell to pieces from the cruel words of another group of girls passing them. Thus, they walked towards the Academy with slumped backs, weak from all the mental abuse.

-xXx-

Pink lingerie, silky bras, lacy panties; it was truly paradise. Issei and his perverted friends were on the back of Kendo Club where on the wall was hole large enough for a single eye to peak, a glorious hole that promises enough bounty for them.

"Issei. Get you shitty face off the hole. Let me see." Motohana yelled as Issei shoved him away.

"Shut up. You offered it to me, let me savour it." Issei shouted lowly still tried to savour every moment in front of the hole.

"Fuck you, Issei; I want to see it to."

Motohama and Matsuda were forcing him to move from such an amazing peeping spot as they whispered their arguments. Nevertheless, he will not be deterred; he will conquer every luscious body on the other side with his eyes!

This is the power of Oppai! And I will show that to world!?

"Issei look. It's two great Onee-sans showing their boobs."

"Where!"

His reply was a sudden poke to both of his eyes from the bald man, making him squirm in pain on the grassy ground. Fortunately he was immortal in his own level or he will certainly blind because of that attacks.

"Agh! Damn you to hell, Matsuda!" Issei shouted loudly because of the surge pain in his eyes.

"Who's there!?"

"It's the Pervert Trio!"

"Kyaa! Perverts!"

"Fuck you, Issei!"

"You really have to shout don't you!" They shouted in simulatenous to Issei that was still squirming in front of them.

"You poked my eyes! Shit! It still stings! I can't see!" Issei was still squirming on the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"Well then Issei! Be our sacrifice!"

"We won't forget your manliness!"

As he managed to regain his eyesight, he saw Matsuda and Motohama now far from him, running away. "Agghhh! Damn you both!" Issei shouted as he felt a killing intent behind him that made the brown haired devil to shiver.

"Ah! It's Issei Hyoudou!"

"You've got guts to peek on us, pervert."

"Umm…. sorry?" Issei said as he kneeled on the ground, still rubbing his eyes.

The Kendo girls, with their wooden swords, then summarily beat him.

-xXx-

"Shit those girls attacks are hurt as hell." Issei said he was leaning on the wall made of stone while sitting on the grassy ground near the old

[It's ultimately your fault anyway.] Said a voice in direction of his left hand.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Ddraig."

The voice from his left arm sighed, as though disappointed. [Damn and I think that you will move on from that human girl, I couldn't believe you become a pervert now.]

"Hmph, you say that, but I'm sure when you're in my position, you would do the same."

[Just suppositions.]

"Feh, one day you will understand the awesomeness that is oppai." Issei said loudly as he punched the sky with his right hand which made the dragon sighed again.

[Sometimes, I cry myself to sleep knowing that you are like this.]

"I wonder who is dragon that begged his life to serve me and Grayfia—Hm?"

[What?]

"Is that Gremory-senpai..." Issei said looking at the old campus building in front of him with sad eyes.

[Oh? That Devil girl?]

On the window of the old campus building was a buxom, beautiful girl of long, crimson hair, which was gently waving with breeze.

Issei sighed as he put his hands behind his head, "... I wonder why she reminds me of Rias..." Issei said looking at the smile face of the red haired woman.

[Don't you think that she is that girl?"]

"Nope, of course not she is already dead long time ago and if she will be reborn, she is certainly will become an angel instead of devil."

[Were you like this, before— this?]

"Don't know, can't really remember it's already too long after all."

[I guess you're still same idiotic devil.]

"Look, she just smiled at me! Lucky!" He said ignoring the dragon's good quote from before.

The voice again sighed. [Wake me up when something interesting happens.]

"Sure, not that there would be. But damn, she sure is pretty. I'm really envious of the guy who would get such a beauty as his girlfriend.

-xXx-

"Are you interested on that kid—Hyoudou was it?" A girl of long black hair tied in along ponytail and violet eyes said as she stared at the chess puzzle Rias was solving. She is Akeno Himejima, one of the members of the Occult Research Club.

"Yes... I kind had connection with him, I know about it..." Rias said as she moved the bishop, checkmating the opponent and ultimately solving the puzzle.

"Ara, finished already? It's harder than usual you know."

"Then give me something harder next time." Rias then stood and began to unbutton her blouse, taking off her lacy black bra after, thus releasing her huge breast from their confines. She then removed her skirt and her panties, as she walked towards the shower room inside the club room.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Just leave everything to me," Rias said, as she opened the shower. "let's just wait and see how things will go from here on out."

-xXx-

"I am coming!"

Issei's announcement barely left his mouth before he was slapped by a golden haired woman. The brown haired boy flew and hit the nearest wall as he touched his cheek.

Looking up, Issei's eyes met his terror the golden haired woman with a ten angelic wings on her back. While her hair hid her expression he could tell that she was very pissed off by him.

"Why the hell are you hitting your customers, Gabriel!?" Issei roared as the woman vice grip his head with an angry face.

"Oi you damned Tyrant! How many times have I told you to never late into your work time!" Gabriel said, her eyes was glowing in golden light that means she was pissed. "You're not a customer! You work here! Hell you even rent the apartment right on the second block from here!"

"It's my day off so give me some slack! I'm a paying customer today!" Issei roared as the older woman crackling her fist full of anger.

"Day off, huh... Paying a customer..." She said as the older woman crackling her fist and showed him a list of his debt. "Say that after you pay all this debt of yours, idiot!"

"Now now, Gabriel Issei-kun still a former Tyrant the true god to us for now. You shouldn't direspect him like that." A red haired woman said calming the golden haired woman. She had a red hair, calm and carring attitude that was same for her status as the highest of seraph. Her name is Seraphim.

"Your word and act is different as usual too Seraphim," Although behind that calm and sweet facade, lied a vicious anger that nevers shown with face but instead a brutall act like a true reaper.

"... Senpai, you're late..." Greeted a white haired girl with emotionless voice as the young man looked at the girl with a crying face.

'Thanks every celestial being in this world! She is the only one that is normal!'

-xXx-

"Thank you! Please come again!" a brown-haired boy bowed as he handed the customer his order.

"That's our last customer for the day," Seraphim called out. "Just close up the front and we'll take care of everything else. Good work today, Issei."

"All right, Seraphim!" the boy called back as he flipped the store's sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

"All right better keep going and do homework." And with that he mounted his bike and began the long trek home.

"Umm…. Hyoudou-san?" A cute voice suddenly called out to him, stopping him from his way to his home.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Issei asked turned back toward the voice.

"Ah, it really is you," the cute girl sighed as though she was relieved of something, "I'm lucky to keep up with you when I saw you pass."

"Huh?"

"Ah, sorry for taking your time, but I really want to talk to you." Said the middle school girl shyly but her body radiate a thin light corrupted aura.

"Me? Really?" Issei said with a sighed in his mind. 'Is this Azazel job to prank me or maybe her new girl? Well who know...'

"Umm… I always see you cross this path, a-and I don't know why…. Really… what I am saying… Umm… are you seeing someone?" She asked as the boy thought a red haired woman in priestess outfit in his mind.

"Yes ah, I'm no... For right now is no one."

The girl smiled such a cute smile that Issei almost died of heart attack at what will happen to his live. "Yes…. T-that's good… I was afraid for a second there…. Umm, will you please go out with me?"

-xXx-

"Its morning already time to school honey! Hurry up or you will be late! If you don't, I'm—"

Issei reached his hand out and pressed the button of his smartphone, stopping the virtual dere-dere alarm clock girl from her duty of waking him up.

"Damn, I couldn't sleep at all..." Issei muttered with a tired and big black sacks under his eyes, despite all of that his hand was still holding a chopsticks as he took another cucumber. "And all of that because of the fallen angel last night."

[Excited?]

"Are you kidding... Can you say excited word in front of this maid from hell..." Issei said pointing to the silver haired woman who was cooking the food for their breakfast today. Ddraig making a sound 'Oh' as suddenly Grayfia slammed their breakfast to their desk.

She radiate a calm but dangerous yellow aura around her body, "You do know what that girl is, don't you?" Grayfia asked which he nodded. "Then why are you still become her boyfriend after what happen?"

Issei couldn't say anything since she was right with everything. It was very dangerous for the balance of three faction if they knew that Issei was alive, until know the only faction that knew Issei alive was only fallen angel in the command of Azazel.

"Issei-sama... You should know this." She pointed her chopsticks toward Issei sharply. "If they know that you're still alive , they will make a war again immediately so kept your low profile no matter what!"

Issei who couldn't do anything lowered his head in losing, "... Yes..."

-xXx-

"What is this!? What the hell is this!?"

"Tell me it's a lie, Issei!"

Disbelief was on the faces of Matsuda and Motohama, their bodies shaking. "Yes... As you can see my friend... This is Yuuma-chan my -pst- girlfriend." Issei said in tired tone, whispering the word of 'damn' in front of the title girlfriend.

"Damn you Issei, you mock us with acting not interest since you already have one!"

"Fuck you!"

Issei sweatdropped at his friends, 'If two of you know what I face right now...' Yuuma tugged his shirt as she gave him a lost puppy look.

"Let's go Issei-kun."

"Oh right, Later guys." He said leaving the gentlemans alone.

"Fuck that Issei!"

"Traitor!"

-xXx-

"Date?"

"Un… this coming Sunday." Yuuma explained, she twirled around her. "Is it a bad time?"

"N-not at all Yuuma-chan!" He said a bit stuttered as he knew that devil will come into his house immediately.

"Thank goodness! It's a date then!" Yuuma's smile seemingly went a thousand times brighter as she did a guts pose.

"Y-yes." Issei couldn't help but stutter at such a cute gesture.

"Well then, see you!"

"Ah, see you later."

"I'm looking forward to our date!" Yuuma said then she left, waving her hands.

"Y-yeah, me too…." Not being able to contain his afraid of a certain silver haired maid, he fell and groaned. "Oh oppai goddess in the world, I guess today is our last stand in this world..." He said as the star also falling from the sky in his despair too.

-xXx-

As Issei Hyoudou watched his nearly despair, a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes came out front the other side of the overpass. She was holding a phone near her ear as she called someone.

"...It is as you said…."

"I see… Well done."

The girl then closed her phone, "Koneko-chan..." Issei called out surprised the white haired girl, his face became white in color and nearly killed by his stress.

"I-Issei-senpai..."

"Let's meet later in part time ok, or we will destroyed by Seraphim again..." Issei said unenergetic as she nodded and he left like a nearly dead man, ignoring the insults and murmurings of those that he passed by, skipping while shouting along the way.

-xXx-

"You intuition is—"

"—is right, just like always."

Rias was solving another chess puzzle as she sat on the club's luxurious sofa, while Akeno was beside her, inquiring her of their recent actions.

"So you're going to do it?"

"Leave the preparations to me… Then again, the outcome all depends on him." Rias grinned as she envisioned the most probable flow of events, events that would lead her gaining another piece for her Peerage.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun was it? Are you really just interested in him because of the Fallen Angels?"

"No." Somehow, Rias could feel it, a strange event that will meet him again. Was it a sign of his potential, or his current power? She never knew, but she would surely find out, and the recent actions of the resident Fallen Angels were just the perfect opportunity to begin with her plans.

"Ara, your intuition again."

My intuition is always right.

-xXx-

Grayfia sat in front of the kneeling Issei with few moneys in her hand. Maybe this action was very odd because he was her master and her positon was lover than her. But neverthless that he was very afraid of the rage of his only servant because he was nearly killed by her in past, making their position sometimes very odd, but surprisingly normal for people around them.

"So you want money to date some suspicious fallen angel because of you couldn't reject her in right time." She said as he nodded unsure what wrath that she will brought to his face. "All right, but know this you must broke her heart gentely like yourself in the past ok."

Issei nodded as he smiled, "Thanks Grayfia you're really my most trusted servant." He said, Grayfia blushed hearing that comment from him, since he never praise anyone in his life let aside his friend since he was very ruthless and cold toward anyone.

Noticing that Grayfia summons a magic portal he asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, Issei-sama... I will stay in Gremory's mansion for few days, I and the rest of maid must prepare for their daughter married with the phenex familly." She said as she sighed. "New devils were really idiot I guess, to maintain their status they forcedly marry their daughter."

Issei blinked as he tilted his head, "How old is their daughter?" He asked as Grayfia looked at him.

"I think around 17 years old, but enough age to marry someone at least... Well later master." She said as she hop into the magic circle, leaving Issei alone thought about it for a moment.

-xXx-

"Well she is late..." Issei said glancing at the big watch on his head. He was waiting in front of a monument famous for being a meeting spot for young people. There was a train station nearby and the commercial centre was just a few steps away.

He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a black undershirt and black pants, a getup he had saved for a chance occasion like what he was currently in; a date. He was very uninterest in every occasion like this because until now he already met and date many womans as beautiful as her, but none of them hitting his heart like that girl.

There's also a thought gnawing at him as he remembered that sexy nee-chan in maid dress giving him some advertisement flyers. It turned out to be a summoning circle used to call forth Devils. From what he could remember, Devils used such things to teleport to the humans that have them, granting them their wishes, and in turn gaining contracts for them to increase their rank.

Issei didn't want any ruckuss so he destroyed the spell in the paper and stuff it inside his pocket. "Issei-kun!" A voice called as he turned toward the source of the voice.

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei waved to the approaching black haired girl as he blushed. Yuuma was wearing a cute outfit: a small, light purple jacket over a black dress, her feminine charm oozing off her being.

"Did you wait long?" She asked after she took several breaths to calm herself from running.

"Well I didn't actually, so let's start."

"Un."

Their date then began. It was a standard date: going to the mall to window-shop on some clothes, playing on a nearby game centre, eating at a family restaurant, and watching a movie.

Still, even if he suspect the girl in front of her, Issei had never been in date in his new life. It was kind fun, and he was sure that he would treasure it, regardless of the outcome.

It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon when they finished, walking through their last stop, the city park. Lush green trees shielded them from the setting sun's light, making the place darker than it is. One could even mistake that it was night already.

There was a single bench and a water fountain in the middle, regular fixtures of the park, though Issei couldn't help but notice that there were no people, which was strange. "Issei-kun." She asked as he touched a pen with the skull ornament in it's design.

"I really enjoyed our date today."

"A ahaha aha, thanks."

"Still, there's still something that I want to do to celebrate this day." She said as she hugged him. "Would you die for me?"

…..

….

"Huh? Come again?" Issei picked his hears with a confused face. "I think my hearing just went nuts. You want me to d-?" He deflected the light spear that nearly impaled him with his magic barrier.

"It looks like you are not idiot as I though." Her cute voice was now gone, replaced by a cold tone that could even freeze the warmest of hearts.

Her clothes then suddenly ripped itself apart, replaced by strips of black cloth only covering key parts of her naked body, as a pair of wings came out from her back, black wings signifying her status as a Fallen Angel. Her body also matured from that of a girl to a sexy mature woman. For a second, he saw her everything and could not help but shout, "Oppai!"

"Strange, you're not surprised!" Fallen Angel Mode Yuuma said as she licked her fingers sensually.

"Surprised? Hell yeah, I'm surprised! You suddenly showing your oppai surprised me!" He said as he put a fighting stance.

"Hmph, a pervert to the end."

"Don't expect any mercy from me, I never let anyon- Gah" He was suddenly impaled with few light spears from behind him as he coughed a blood. "Ah…. C-crap….." He puked blood as he fell in the concrete ground back first.

"Fuh, goodbye, cherry boy." Issei then heard the flapping of wings as the fallen angel left, his eyes closing.

-xXx-

Inside the Occult Research Clun room, there was a heavy atmosphere as a foregone conclusion came upon those that occupy it as the grandfather clock hit six. It weighed heavy on every member, especially on Rias as her plans went disarray.

"He didn't use the summoning circle." Akeno said, worried, as she stood beside her seat.

"I know. First time my intuition was wrong." Rias said, she could not help but feel guilt as a human life hanged on a balance and all of that because of her curiousity toward him.

"So, what are we going to do?" She could feel her worry from her comrades, but in the end, it was useless. She was a Devil, so she must expect such outcomes.

"Just inform Sona about a death of a student. Let her do the rest."

"It will be done."

-xXx-

Minutes later, Issei awoke from his place when he sure that the fallen angel finally away, the blood that flowed from his prone body was colored in black instead of the usual red and his eyes became slightly crimson.

"Shit. She even called me cherry boy." He muttered as he got up and sighed in a bit annoyance.

[At least your plan work, kind well.]

"Shut up, Ddraig." Issei said as he moved his neck to right and left making sure his body works properly.

[What are you going to do now, ask Azazel to destroy her?]

"I don't need to do that..." Issei said as he wiped the blood in his mouth, "I bleed too much I guess, need some dark matter before I come home, I believe. Fuck, those bastards would probably laugh at me."

[You're too forgiving.]

"I have a power to 'protect' not to have a 'revenge', it's like that Rias sa-"

[Still believing her philosophy even after what she did to you for all of your sacrifice toward you?]

"I will believe her for all my eternity, that's my promise and vow toward her!"

[If you say so…. Still, are you going to stay bloody dead here all night? Someone might see you.]

"Right." Issei then stood up as the wound on his chest vanished like nothing while the blood on his hands back into his body and also the blood on pavement as well.

"Damn... I guess I'm late to work part time today as well..."

[I will explain what is really happen to Seraphim, maybe that will unsure her from cutting our allowance this month.]

"Thanks, Ddraig."

[No problem, partner.]

-xXx-

**EN: **Yahoooo for those who want to know about Issei Tyrant form, it will be revealed in two chapter more and to add more information when Issei was in his Tyrant form he is considered as one of the top ten strongest creature and surprisingly strongest than the two heavenly dragon in their prime. As to why Issei is a chick magnet is because in DxD verse women are attracted to power and he is like a full tank of power.

For more serious stuff like Issei's skill set and abilities well it's basically stuck with a few dark magic and swordmanship with few hand-to-hand combat. The abilities he will gain in this fanfic later was only sharpening his already strong skill and how to survive the battle, he will get only familiar and sentient weapon.

Strength wise he is currently the strongest member in Rias' Peerage. In terms of the world he is currently in around 4th place in the term of strongest among all creature in the world. In his past form he is the strongest and could take Ophis on one-on-one equally.

Now before this chap ends I leave unto you my dear readers… these questions what happen with Issei and the 'girl ' next chapter contained what pieces Issei is? Fufufufu try and guess.

**Next Chapter: The Tyrant **


End file.
